


Soldier, Poet, King

by hearth_goddess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Children of the Big Three (Percy Jackson), Feels, Icons, Songfic, thalia is a queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearth_goddess/pseuds/hearth_goddess
Summary: The daughter of Zeus, the son of Hades, and the son of Poseidon.The soldier, the poet, and the king.





	Soldier, Poet, King

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song "Soldier, Poet, King" by The Oh Hellos

*

**There will come a soldier******  
**Who carries a mighty sword******  
**He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord******  
**O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord**  
**He will tear your city down, o lei o lai o lord**********

** ** **** ** **

*

Thalia had always been a warrior. She protected Jason before he disappeared from their mother’s drunken rants about their father, and she had protected Luke, Annabeth, and Grover from the monsters following them. She had been terrified that night, facing the monsters, but she had stood her ground, sacrificing herself. When she joined the Hunters of Artemis ten years after being transformed into a tree, Thalia finally found a place she felt comfortable and at home in. She could protect the world and people she cared about, and she also was able to use her powers freely amongst other demigods and gifted beings. She was able to save the world and save her brother. She was free with the Hunters, able to live her life and not have to fear judgement. She was a lieutenant of Artemis and the daughter of Zeus. Thalia was always a soldier, never the savior, and that was how she liked it. 

*

**There will come a poet******  
**Whose weapon is his word******  
**He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord**  
**O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord**  
**He will slay you with his tongue, o lei o lai o lord**************

** ** **** ** **

*

Nico used to use his voice to beg his mother for gifts and treats, or to get out of trouble. He was playful and teasing until he lost the two people he cared most about. Then he used his voice out of anger and hate towards Percy, splitting the earth open and disappearing. His voice became his way of communicating and searching for his sister, summoning spirits from the Underworld in different attempts to find her whereabouts. Hades and Persephone tried, but neither knew exactly how to interact with him, and Demeter only cared that he was getting enough fiber. When he explained his plan to Percy, he never expected him to listen, but he did. Percy valued his input, but Nico chose to barter with his father. Percy for information on his mother. And it worked. Then Nico found his voice. He accepted his feelings and himself and faced his fears. Cupid had been terrifying, but it was something Nico needed. And then he found Will, someone who listened to him and matched his dry humor and sarcasm with warmth and smiles. Nico was the son of Hades and the Ghost King. He fought with his voice, summoning from the depths of Hell and destroying all naysayers.

*

**There will come a ruler******  
**Whose brow is laid in thorn**  
**Smeared with oil like David’s boy, o lei o lai o lord**  
**O lei, o lai, o lei, o lord**  
**Smeared with oil like David’s boy, o lei o lai o lord******************

** ** **** ** **

*

** ** **** ** **

Percy wasn’t a soldier. He was a scared little boy when Sally had married Gabe. He tried to protect his mother but he couldn’t. He was bullied and struggled with his ADHD and dyslexia. Then he found out he was a demigod, son of Poseidon. He lost his mom. He was a scared twelve-year-old. He was unsure but tried his best. He fought monsters he never thought he would see, made mistakes, and got hurt. He was betrayed by the demigod he saw as a mentor, and he lost his Annabeth. He failed Bianca and Nico, and he failed to live up to expectations. Then he heard the prophecy, and Thalia became the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and he was the child of the prophecy. He tried his best and still failed, losing Beckendorf, but he still fought, unwilling to let down the people who believed in him. Kronos was destroyed, and Percy was the hero. But he wasn’t. It had been Luke. He thought he was finished, and then he was kidnapped by Hera and had to save the world once again, travelling through Hell and defeating Gaea. As much as he wished his life was normal, Percy was the “chosen one”, the savior, the hero. He wasn’t the only hero, however, and made sure people knew. He kept the burden on his shoulders, though, even though he had others to share it with. Percy was the son of Poseidon and the child of the prophecy. He would do his duty to protect his world and his family, no matter what happened.

** ** **** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment <3


End file.
